Please, Don't Stop The Music
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: "Here I was, in the middle of the dance floor, finally able to let go everything.  As I threw up my hands, swaying my hips, I suddenly caught his glimpse." Damon and Bonnie meet at a club one night. Oneshot. Bamon. R&R pls. T to be safe.


**A/N:**  
Hey guys!  
Well, here's another one shot/song fic from me. And yes, it is also a Bamon.  
I know, again, but I am just obsessed with them right now. I love the chemistry and passion there is in this love-hate relationship. It is amazing. You just have to love it, don't you think?

And I also know that the song is like unbelievably old, but I just can imagine Damon and Bonnie perfectly to those lyrics and they really did fit the story that was forming in my head.

PS: I guess, I'll update "I just want you to know who I am" tomorrow or the day after that.

Hope you enjoy it and please review, it means so much to me.

**Disclaimer:**  
I disclaim any ownership to the series of VD or its characters and to the lyrics of the song "Please, don't stop the music" by Rihanna that were used in this fanfiction.

* * *

**Please, Don't Stop (The Music)**

I slumped down on my bed, letting out a deep breath. I was tired. The last days or more like weeks had been exhausting. The constant fighting against Katherine, making me use my powers had taken a lot out of me, but what was most tiring was the fact that I never had the chance to calm down my thoughts, there was always something important on my mind. I definitely needed to find a way to let the stress out. The house was quiet; once again I was alone, and I hated the quietness. I rolled over grabbing the remote to my stereo and pressed play. A hard bass line sounded through the room and that was when I got the idea.

_**It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
**_

I jumped up from my bed and raced over to my closet, quickly pulling out a dress and a pair of high heels. Then I walked over to the bathroom where I applied a little bit of make up and curled my hair causing it to fall down my shoulders. I dressed myself in the black dress and pulled on the high heels. Finished. Shutting off the stereo, I grabbed my keys and walked out the house.

Minutes later I was on my way. I knew the roads, I was driving down, like the back of my hand. I didn't know how often I had been there in the last years, but the last weeks had been way too stressful for me to think of going out. I drove into the parking lot and walked towards the doors, purposely avoiding the long queue that had formed in front of the tall man. "Hey Steve." I called and he smiled. "Hey Bonnie. It's been awhile." Steve was the bouncer and I had known him for what seemed like ages. I used to come here on Fridays and Saturdays to work as a waiter, but as soon as this whole supernatural business had started I had decided to drop out, but still I had stayed a frequent visitor. Steve pushed open the doors for me. "Have fun." he said as I entered the club, following the heavy sound of music that blasted through the doors.

I walked in feeling the music take over my body.

Here I was, in the middle of the dance floor, finally able to let go everything. The music possessed everything as I started moving to the beat, feeling the floor vibrate under my feet as the bass line filled the air.

_**I wasn't looking for nobody**__**, when you looked my way,  
possible candidate, yeah**_

_**Who knew that you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't  
**_

I was moving rhythmically, feeling the gazes on me as both men and woman watched me, but I didn't care. I wasn't here to flirt. I just wanted to get my head free and here, the booming sound that came out of the boxes made me unable to formulate any clear thoughts in my head. As I threw up my hands, swaying my hips I suddenly caught his glimpse. He was leaning at the bar, dressed in all in black and his ice blue eyes following my every move. Damon. I made my way over to him, don't ask me why, maybe I just wanted to know why he was here. Here of all places on earth, here in this club. I waved at Jason, the barkeeper another one of my old friends and he placed a glass of vodka in front of me. I picked it up, drowning it in one gulp. I loved the burning feeling as the cold alcohol rushed down my throat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the smirking vampire. "I could ask you the same thing." he stated cockily. "I don't think you are old enough to be here, are you?" "Shut up, will you?" I asked annoyed. Slowly I felt the dizziness the alcohol caused, the dizziness I had longed for.

My gaze wandered down Damon's body. I kind of understood why it was this easy for him to find girls, he was kind of good looking. Dark hair, amazingly blue eyes and chiselled features, accompanied by a tall, lean body. And of course he was the bad boy in town, and I had always been a sucker for the bad boys or do you think I had a crush on Tyler Lockwood, because I was impressed by his way of treating persons? Certainly not.

Looking at him I debated with myself whether to stay here with him or to go dancing again, when suddenly an image of us dancing together popped up in my head. Actually I had decide to come here to get my head free and to have some fun, so why not? I slammed my glass down on the bar and strutted towards the dance floor. Halfway there I turned around and looked at the vampire behind me. "You coming or not?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

_**Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
but now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty  
your hands around my waist  
just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face  
**_

Half an hour back Damon had smirked at me and followed me out to the dance floor, once more proving that he was the exact opposite to his brother that usually had to be forced to dance by Elena.

Honestly, I did really know what exactly what I was doing, here I was obviously playing with the fire as I danced like there was no tomorrow. I definitively knew it was wrong, I shouldn't do this, especially not with Damon, but right now I just wanted to live in the moment, to have finally some fun. I just came here to dance a little, I surely hadn't expected to meet Damon here, but now we were together on the dance floor.

Hot bodies pressed against my back, moving in the rhythm of the beat. I swayed my hips, letting the roaring music control my every move. My heart beat was the same as the bass line and I could feel Damon's hands cold against the thin fabric of my dress as we started dancing closer. My hands around his neck, his on my waist and I could feel his breath on my neck. I was right in front of him, our noses almost touching as we moved in total synchronisation.

I had always loved to dance, having a special talent and endurance for it and it had been rarely that I met somebody that was able to keep up with me. Elena and Caroline normally were passed out long ago when I was still on the floor, but Damon, he did not once show any sign of tiredness. He was nothing like any dance partner I had ever had, probably part of it was caused by him being a vampire, but you could also see he had it in his blood.

Here I was dancing with a cruel, homicidal vampire and it felt surprisingly good.

And it was right then and there that I knew I wanted nothing more than for this night not to ever end, not for the echoing of the music to ever stop.

_**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop  
Please don't stop the music  
**_

I knew I shouldn't do it, but the urge the music caused in my body was too strong, the only thing I could do, was keep on dancing, with him. The differences between us were unbelievably huge, we were destined to fight each other, meant to be enemies and yet right now it didn't matter. Right now the only thing in our heads was the sound of the music. There was no way stopping it and all that mattered tonight was that there would be a next song after that one.

I enjoyed his presence as the music took us away, away from everything, into our own little universe. We both fled from reality and our problems and differences, just fled right into the music until there existed nothing else, only us and the hammering sound of the music around us. I hated Damon and yet I loved him, for making me feel that way, like I was safe up here and finally not alone. We both did not ask any question, it didn't matter, nothing did.

As the song ended, I felt him pull me closer until there was no longer any space between us and I held on to him, enjoying it too much to bear letting go. In the few seconds of silence before the next song started, we both starred at each other. I felt his chest move up and down in the exact same beat than mine did, we were both breathless and yet we didn't stop. A new song echoed out of the boxes and I sighed in relief, it hadn't stopped. I don't think I could take it if the music stopped now, the bliss of having my thoughts about anything supernatural silenced was way too good to let go.

And so the only thought that rested on my mind, was the wish for the music to never ever stop.

_**Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
this is a private show**_

Each time our bodies touched I felt an electric current run through my body. The air between us seemed to be electrical as we moved together in synchrony.

Passion filled the space even though we were supposed to hate each other, but that urge to feel him close was unstoppable.

Damon leant down to me before whispering in my ear. "Nobody ever has to know." And the next moment his lips were on top of mine, moving as synchronic as our bodies had before. The kiss was even more passionate than the dancing. I don't think I had ever experienced a feeling of such longing for a person like I did for him that night. It was wrong, totally wrong, but it was too good to stop.

_**Please don't stop the, please don't stop **__**the  
Please don't stop the music  
**_

The second oxygen became a necessity for me, Damon pulled away.  
"Please, don't stop." I whispered and he leant down, smiling slightly as he kissed me again.

* * *

**~Review? Pretty, pretty please? ~**


End file.
